In blood component separation and collection apparatus, for example, a centrifuge, it is desired to prevent the introduction of bacteria into the collection bags for the blood components separated from a donor's blood. In at least some prior blood centrifuge systems, a disposable tubing set for use with each donor includes anticoagulant and saline priming solutions in bags preconnected to the blood supply line.